


Alpha, Omega story

by Myiuri



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sleep Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 18:05:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18168413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myiuri/pseuds/Myiuri
Summary: This is oneshot about Omega Frankenstein and Alpha Raizel.





	Alpha, Omega story

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote yet another story. With this, the release of the next chapter of "Yes, Master" will be delayed. Do I need to mention that this is the first time i'm writing something in ABO dynamics? Proably not, it's not relevant.
> 
> I don't own Noblesse, or any characters in it, just this story.
> 
> Enjoy~

 

Frankenstein was an omega. It was something he had learnt to accept a long time ago, even though he despised it, because of the trouble it often brought him. He learned how to go through his heats alone and efficiently and that didn't change, even after he made the contract with Raizel. Sure, there were many alphas who would be willing to become Frankenstein's mate, but he wasn't willing. In fact, just the thought of another alpha touching him made him shiver in disgust. Frankenstein thought that with his disgust towards other alpha's touch he was destined to be forever alone and he was content with not having a mate. That was, until he met Raizel. Instinctively he knew. His omega senses told him that this person wasn't like the others alphas, it urged him to claim Raizel. It was unexpected for Frankenstein at first, but his feelings soon caught up with his hormones as he got to knew Raizel better. He also realized the difference between them and thus didn't impose himself on Raizel because he didn't dare to think that the Noblesse was interested in a human such as himself.  
  
Even then, he found himself glowing when he knelt before Raizel for the first time when they formed the contract. The heats became harder for him from that point and he had to come up with stronger suppressants for his hormones. He always kept a polite distance from his Master, to reduce the effect of Raizel's scent on him. Because Frankenstein never took a mate before, his body was more sensitive to Raizel's scent and he had to be careful with it.  
  
His Master didn't intrude with his heats, nor did he asked where Frankenstein had gone every three months. And he was glad for it, even if it's possible that Raizel simply didn't notice his disappearing as he was too lost while staring out of the window.  
  
Now their relationship didn't change and no surprise from Frankenstein's side. He was glad he got to see his Master's other side when he was interacting with the kids, but at the same time another uninvited emotion swelled up in his heart, now even more with the recent addition to their household. It was jealousy. It clenched his heart unpleasantly and filled him with possession, with the urge to shoo the others away and proudly declare his Master as his alpha. What a ridiculous thought. He shook his head with a slight smile. However the little thought that the other residents of this house were leeching off too much on his Master's generosity didn't leave his mind.  
  
Nevertheless what he though about them, he was glad to have them here, if it pleases his Master. Though they certainly could restrain themselves in making mess at least a little bit for the sake of his god-like patience. Of course he wasn't stupid enough to let these thoughts of 'hostility' show on his face and so, the pack of young modified humans and Nobles didn't know the slightest about the Dark thoughts of their housekeeper. Ignorance is blissful, indeed.  
  
This day wasn't different from any other days, it went smoothly and there were still two weeks left before his heat came. He noticed the smells of other alphas didn't affect him as much as Raizel's scent. It was because Raizel was special for him, he was Frankenstein's chosen mate after all. But that will only remain forever as a faraway dream. At east that's what he thought when he went to bed and let his eyes close and his body relax.  
  
A dreamless sleep overtook him.  
  
It was a comfortable sleep and Frankenstein didn't think much about it, of course why would he. That was until he woke up and with a shock realized there was somebody with him. He panicked for a moment before he recognised the person lying behind him. If he unconsciously didn't guess it was Raizel, that person would have been attacked and chased away very quickly.  
  
But what was his Master doing with him? Panick didn't completely leave him because he could feel his Master's face and hands on his back. He shivered. The biggest problem was Raizel's scent. Since they were now so close, Frankenstein could smell it clearly. Too clearly. It flooded his senses and he didn't like the way it was going. He had a good reason to not be too close to Raizel. The reason was simple. Because Frankenstein was an unclaimed omega, Raizel's scent had a great impact on him even when he wasn't in his heat.  
  
But now? All of his efforts to keep himself away from his Master now seemed useless. No. He can't. He needs to get off the bed now. He doesn't know for how long he can keep his rational thoughts as his mind began to cloud over. He must get out, he knew it, but he didn't want to. No. But if he doesn't leave... the scent was making him feel nearly drunk  
  
He can't... why was his Master in his bed in the first place? His mind was running in circles, unable to find out the reason. He was breathing heavier now. The real question was if he can stop himself somehow, before it turned into anything inappropriate, but the growing heat and arousal inside him was making it hard to even keep that thought in his mind, much less find an answer to it.  
  
He hesitantly peeked over his shoulder. His Master was sleeping. Or at least had his eyes closed and wasn't reacting to his actions, or his state. Frankenstein wondered if Raizel can also be affected by his smell when they are so close however, the thought was soon lost when he carefully turned to fully face Raizel and he finally answered himself. No. It wasn't possible to stop now. Since it was impossible to stop, all he could do was focus the small part of his more rational thoughts on making it more comfortable for both of them.  
  
He leaned closer to Raizel's neck and inhaled deeply before licking at it. He could get addicted to this. Gently, he pushed on Raizel's shoulders until he lay on his back and Frankenstein climbed on top of him. Every part of his mind was screaming at him. His sense of reason was telling him that he should stop and not take advantage of his Master like this, but any other part was melting with joy at the sensation of his own skin, sliding with Raizel's. He was quick to get rid of their shirts. He had to pause for a moment after that as he took in the sight of his half naked sleeping Master. He realized he had never seen his Master's bare body before. Not to mention the scent is stronger now when it isn't blocked by his Master's clothes.  
  
He whimpered, a sound of desire and his hopelessness. He really was hopeless when he couldn't even stop himself from doing this when his Master came so close. The disturbing thoughts disappeared when he bent down and began licking Raizel's chest, fully taking in the scent and taste and wanting to envelop himself in it. He wondered if this pleased his Master too? Frankenstein himself was already on edge from his Master's scent and both his cock and ass ached and dripped.  
  
Frankenstein moved lower and when noticing Raizel's current state of arousal, a smile of satisfaction appeared on his face, pleased that he was able to arouse his Master, even in his sleep. Quickly, he stripped them of their pants too and his body flushed even more, if that was possible at the sight of Raizel's erection. Frankenstein decided he couldn't miss this chance as he greedily took the whole length into his mouth. At the same time, his fingers found its way into his hole. He must be prepared for his Master properly, even when he wanted to impale himself on his Master's cock right at this moment. He was glad his mouth was busy sucking at the cock he wanted so much inside him, because it served to at least muffle his moans when he stuck the fingers inside himself.  
  
He was impatient when he stretched himself and finally took the fingers out. He didn't want to come only on his fingers after all.  
  
He bit his lips when he positioned himself above Raizel's cock, not to muffle the sounds of pain, but to muffle sounds of pleasure. His Master was still sleeping after all and Frankenstein didn't know how deep his Master's sleep was. He knew he made the right decision when he slowly and carefully pushed his hips down. He didn't dare to do it fast, he didn't want to wake up his Master after all. Some small sounds escaped his control and when Raizel was fully sheathed inside him, he was already breathless and panting in an attempt to control his breathing. It felt _so good_. Frankenstein could never imagine that the feeling of being filled would be this wonderful, this pleasurable.  
  
When he had the chance to assemble the scattered pieces of his mind, he checked on Raizel under him. Still sleeping. Frankenstein wasn't brave enough to move the hands holding his mouth. No, he didn't believe he can keep himself quiet if it weren't for his hands. Especially not when Raizel looked absolutely alluring right now, with a slightly red face and his chest rising and falling with quick breaths. Not that Frankenstein was different, with his body twitching and already too close to coming.  
  
Another throb of his Master's cock inside him reminded Frankenstein that he needs to move. He put one of his hands on his Master's chest with the other one still holding his mouth and slowly started to move up and down. Slowly, because if he were to go fast, he would come, and he doubted he would have enough strength in his legs to continue moving. His legs already felt so weak as if they should give up underneath him at anytime.  
  
A moan tore through his throat even as he did his best to keep himself quiet. However he was quick to bite it off. Frankenstein's heart beat like a mad thing in his chest, both, from the panic that his Master could wake up at any moment and from how he wanted his Master to wake up and take him for himself. Frankenstein didn't know how his Master would react if he woke up, but the knowledge that it could happen any second now caused both dread and arousal in him at the same time. He wanted to move faster but he wasn't sure he could do that, when his legs had almost no strength left at all and even if he did go faster, he definitely wouldn't be able to keep silent.  
  
His eyes slipped close as he slid down again. His body trembled and even the slightest of movement had him on the edge. This, this was too embarrassing and too good at the same time. It was so much but he couldn't stop even when every emotion and feeling were becoming stronger with each passing second. So focused on these feelings, he forgot to check on his Master to see if he was still sleeping or not. If he had checked maybe the next thing happening wouldn't have been that much of a shock for him.  
  
Right when he wanted to slowly descend on his Master's cock again, two hands grabbed his hips, startling him so hard he might have jumped from it, but the hands were holding him firm and the next second, they pushed him down fast, with force, not giving Frankenstein any time to properly react to what was happening before he was literally smacked down with a wave of pleasure following the next second. It was so unexpected and so sudden, it had him coming with a scream.  
  
But even then, he still wasn't given a reprieve or any time to think about it. His Master had a firm grip on his hips when he started to move Frankenstein up and down, faster than he was moving before and he couldn't protest. Not with how good it felt, even though he just came, he was too lost in the bliss of having an alpha dominate the act, and not having to move, just drowning in pleasure. The pleasure wiped out any other disturbing thoughts of embarrassment or if he was being too loud, but he couldn't even remember if there was anyone home at the moment.  
  
His Master still kept this pace and Frankenstein thought that he would melt and evaporate from all the pleasure and heat. Somewhere in his mind was also the vision of his Master right now, red face with slightly furrowed brows, it was tempting. He also thought something was off about Raizel but again, he couldn't bring himself to care about that when his Master was still thrusting into him. He fell forward, bracing his arms on his Master's chest because he couldn't hold himself upright anymore.  
  
Frankenstein closed his eyes. He felt like he couldn't take anymore of this, his vocal cords were tired, as was his body, yet it was so unbelievably good. When his Master thrusted into him for the last time especially hard, he was coming again, relishing the feel of his Master's cum pouring into him.  
  
Then, his consciousness faded away.  


 

* * *

 

  
  
The next thing he saw was the white ceiling of his own room. Frankenstein blinked and slowly sat up, noticing that the sheets shouldn't be this clean. As for why, his face became hot with the memories of the previous night resurfacing. Only when he looked around himself, he noticed his Master still laying in the bed, as unclothed as Frankenstein himself.  
  
He almost flinched away. "M-Master? Ah, that was-" he started, though he didn't know what he was planning to say before Raizel interrupted him.  
  
"Frankenstein."  
  
"Yes?" Frankenstein felt fortunate that his Master was calm even in this situation, his calmness grounding Frankenstein.  
  
"Last night... did you feel good?"  
  
He didn't expect this and panicked, should he be honest? But considering the position they were in and that his Master didn't leave the bed yet, nor did he clothe himself, Frankenstein wanted to know the response, moreover, the thought of lying to his Master made him repulse from disgust.  
  
"Y-yes," Frankenstein said, struggling to keep his gaze on his Master's eyes. There was a momentary silence before his Master spoke again.  
  
"I also felt good. So good, that I couldn't control myself... and I felt whole, for the first time in my life."  
  
"I apologize for pushing myself on you, but will you be my omega, my mate, Frankenstein?"  
  
His eyes widened. This was still a dream, right? He had to be dreaming, when his Master was proposing to him a thing that he had longed for for more than 820 years. But his Master was waiting for his answer, patient and calm, the only thing signalizing the little nervousness he may have was a delicate blush over his cheeks.  
  
Raizel raised his eyebrows when Frankenstein kept silent. "I can assure you that you are not dreaming."  
  
"Yes, please. I want it." His throat was dry and his heart beating loud in his ears, he had yet to completely accept this fact as reality, that his Master was finally his. Frankenstein noticed his Master motioning him to lay down again. It was still dark outside, so he could afford it, no, he wanted to afford it. When he lay down again, he saw the satisfied look of approval on his Master's face, his hand moving to stroke Frankenstein's hair. His eyes fluttered closed and he snuggled closer to Raizel.  
  
He was happy.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"But Master, why were you in my bed in the first place?"

"Shinwoo told me it's an act of consideration towards the other."

"I-I see."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave comment or kudos behind :D


End file.
